close call
by Britamerica19
Summary: If Gilbert hadn't won the war and come back home early, he might've lost Ludwig. Again fail summary Rated T for Langauge


Summery: If it hadn't been for Gilbert winning the war and returning home early, he might've lost Ludwig.

**AUTHORS NOTE: k so yeah this isn't based on any historical event. I also apologize if this bores the living heck out of you. WARNING FOR LANGUAGE if you don't like reading cuss words this may not be the fic for you. Review if you want ANYWHO on with the story… **

There stood, tall and proud, Gilbert also known as the mighty kingdom of Prussia. Strong, absolutely awesome, he stood there at the top of a hill over-looking his unbeatable army. They were heading towards yet another war with that pompous brat, Austria. Though the army looked as good as ever, footsteps matched perfectly creating a melodic and fascinating march, walking tall and proud in their Prussian blue uniforms; Prussia was worried. Not of the war he was undoubtedly going to win but of his little brother. Ludwig was small. His country having to rely completely on his brother's because it wasn't yet strong enough for even having a chance of making it by fending for itself without the larger nation. Gilbert knew that his brother wouldn't be able to defend himself from other countries that took advantage of Gilbert being gone to take over him. Gilbert quite know what it was but he had a bad feeling about leaving his little Germany for even a month.

Gilbert's thoughts drifted to before he left his and Ludwig's home. Ludwig had glued himself to Gilbert's leg, uncharacteristically screaming and crying about how Gilbert might die and how he'd tare his eyeballs out if his older brother returned with even a scratch on his body, all the while refusing to unglue himself from his brother's leg. The majority of his screaming was about how he loved his brother so much and why he didn't want him to go. The eyeballs part caused Gilbert to tilt his head back and laugh that signature laugh of his which resulted in confusing the boy beyond all hope. Ludwig looked up at Gilbert, tears still gushing out of his eyes, his bottom lip slightly quivering, and his nose running a bit. Gilbert felt his heart swell with huge amounts of love and adoration for the boy he was looking down at. He got down on his knees to Ludwig's eye level and hugged his tiny frame with an almost bone-crushing tightness. Ludwig seemed not to mind returning the hug and cried into Gilberts shoulder. Gilbert looked into those dazzling cerulean blue eyes and promised that he would win the war and be home as soon as he possibly could. In response Ludwig hugged Gilbert with all the strength he could muster up from his tiny arm muscles. Gilbert gave his adorable little brother a kiss on the forehead before standing and exiting the house. He didn't dare look back because he knew getting one more glance of his brother would make it impossible to leave.

Gilbert remembered what he had been like before he had found Ludwig. He was cold heartless and lived to fight. Then came the day when he was walking on the battlefield of France's latest (and probably his only) win. After about 20 minutes of standing there taking in the beauty of the blood soiled ground, mangled and torn bodies covering almost every square inch of the place, he saw something move just in his peripheral vision. Taking a hold of his sword, ready to attack at any moment he slowly approached the moving object. What he came upon was a boy. A small boy at that. The boy layed there breathing with labored uneven breathes. His clothes were torn and stained with blood beyond repair. Blood was seeping from a long gash on the child's forehead. If this were any other time, Prussia would have put the boy out of his misery but there was something about him (Prussia didn't know what). The boy opened his eyes undeniable fear recognizable in those eyes.

"Why are you here"

No answer

"What's your name"

"I don't remember"

Gilbert scooped the boy up in his arms and stared at the boys face.

"Well that won't do. How 'bout Ludwig?"

"… okay. I like that name."

"My names Gilbert also known as Prussia, the most awesome kingdom in all the world! And your going to be my little bruder!

"alright…Bruder"

"Damn that kid's made me soft." Gilbert laughed at himself . 'ME? SOFT?' He mentally cursed himself

"Sir? We should start heading out. You're needed at the front of the army to lead us to Austria." The voice of his second in command startled him out of his thoughts. "Alright. Let's go." Gilbert jumped on to his white stallion and rode off to war.

Winning the war was a lot easier than even Gilbert had expected. Their victory came 2 months earlier than expected. Much to Gilbert's delight (which he'd never admit to anyone, not even his best friends France and Spain) the war had only lasted only 2 months. He was eager to get home. He still had that feeling that he shouldn't have left. The feeling hadn't subsided the entire war and it had caused Gilbert to feel like he was going insane.

Gilbert was a bit suspicious when he rode home and wasn't greeted by a servant or anyone for that matter. 'Slackers' he thought. Hadn't they Fear boiled up in the pit of his stomach when found that the 8 ft. tall 3in. Thick wooden gate that led to the court yard was off it's hinges and laying on the ground. "SHIT!" Gilbert whispered to himself. He walked cautiously to the front door of his home. It was open and Gilbert could hear voices of which he didn't recognize.

"Are the rumors true?"

"About what?"

"About the Prussians winning the war with Austria early."

"Most likely not. If they did the lord would know about it."

"But what if he doesn't!"

"Stop worrying so much and get back to work before we get in trouble. Some officers aren't real happy with me as it is. I don't want somebody reporting that I'm slacking!"

"fine"

'LORD' Gilbert thought 'Who the hell!'

Just then a redcoat came walking down the stairs. He spotted Gilbert and started up the stairs. Gilbert was fast enough to tackle him before he reached the top and start screaming and pressed his sword tightly against the man's neck".

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER1? Blonde hair blue eyes just a boy!"

"I d-d-d-don't know w-who your t-t-talking about!"

"YES YOU DO! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"H-H-HE'S W_WITH THE GENERAL!"

"Where's England?"

"West wing! Third door to the right!"

"Thank you kindly." Gilbert slit his throat. With that he ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. 'That English bastard is going' to pay if he hurts Ludwig' Gilbert thought to himself . Bursting through the door, Gilbert's anger smoldered. At the far end of the room was a rather shocked England with one hand around Ludwig's neck strangling him and pushing him against the wall. "PUT HIM DOWN! I AM GOING TO TARE OUR FUCKING BODY TO SMITHERINES!" Arthur let go of Ludwig who crumpled to the ground from lack of oxygen reaching his lungs. Instantly Gilbert was on top of Arthur ready to slit his throat. Somehow Arthur managed to kick Gilbert off of him and ran out the door screaming for his troops to retreat. Gilbert sprang back on his feet and followed England. He stopped when he saw England retreat out the door closely followed by his minions.

Gilbert found his brother in the exact spot he'd fallen. He hadn't moved. Gilbert scooped him into his arms and held him tightly.

"Ludwig"

No answer

"Ludwig!"

No answer

"Come on Ludwig!"

No answer

"Come on please wake up!"

No answer

Gilbert was choking out his words at this point. He was trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"You cant be dead! I know you aren't!"

No Answer

Gil embraced the boy, not planning on letting go anytime soon. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"SHIT! SHIIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert felt a small hand wipe away a tear on his cheek. His eyes shot open and he looked at the kid, eyes half lidded. Those blue eyes stared at him in….amazement? It looked so to Gilbert.

"Are you crying?" A wide grin spread across the older nations lips.

"of course not! Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome Prussia, does not cry!"

The boy smirked and an almost silent chuckle came from him. Gilbert pulled the boy into a tight hug. This child, this young _nation _was undoubtedly the reason Gilbert lived. The reason he worked so hard so he could spend time with him, his pride and joy, and no one was going to take him away, no one.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ludwig stared in awe at his brother. He had never known the older nation to be scared and had never seen him cry before. This was actually fascinating and almost unbelievable to the young nation.

"YOU were scared?"

"Of course I was damnit!" Ludwig just smiled. He couldn't think of anyone having a better brother than his Gilbert.

~END~

**That thing took me YEARS. Haha jk it only took my 2 hours to write in my notebook and then 3 hours to type (I was lazy and layed there just staring at it for pffft an hour and a half or so) so yeah hope u liked it tell me if it sucked or if it rocked but only if u want to idc SEE U SOON! **

**Cheerio!**


End file.
